


Teratophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Has Doubts, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel is Not Okay, Cockblock Castiel, Dean can speak latin, Disability, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Down Syndrome, Fear of Bearing a Deformed Child, Gen, Insults, M/M, Pregnant Castiel, Scared Castiel, Sexual Content, Teacher Dean, Teratophobia, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been wanting a baby for years...but when the times comes Cas has his doubts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teratophobia

Dean huffed and sat up. “Ok, why’d you stop?”

“I thought…I had a moment of hesitation again.” Cas frowned. “Keep going. It won’t happen again.”

“No, that’s the third time just tonight. The mood is gone. I’m gonna to go jerk off in the bathroom.”

Cas shuffled to try to grip Dean’s wrist as the Winchester stepped off the bed. “No, no, Dean, fuck me, please. I want you to come inside me. I want to carry your children.”

“Not tonight, Honey. You ruined the mood. Maybe tomorrow.” Dean frowned and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(** _

“Oh, Cas, you feel so good. Don’t stop. I’m your stallion. Ride me harder.” Dean moaned. “I believe whole heartedly we are gonna make a baby tonight.”

Cas had both hand on Dean’s chest. He rolled his hips so Dean’s cock rubbed his prostate.

“You’re looking so sexy, Love. So close.” Dean moaned.

“Need to come.” Cas hummed.

“Right there with you, Baby.” Dean had his eyes closed. “Cas, so good to me.”

The Winchester came with a force. Cas was right behind him. Castiel came immediately after. “God, Dean.”

“Finally, I feel like I have been blue ballin’ it for weeks now.” Dean groaned.

Cas pouted. “I’m sorry I have been ruining the mood and not allowing you pleasure.”

“Take the stick out your ass.” Dean scoffed and got out of bed.

“What’s with your attitude lately?” Cas sat up . “Ever since we have started trying ot have a kid you have gotten pissy every time we try.”

“Because half the time you freak out and kill the mood. We have been trying for 4 months, but we have only actually had sex to the point of ejaculation for a total of 2 months. Most of the time you freak out and turn into a complete boner kill.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Sometimes I think I have a better chance to have a baby with my hand.”

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and looked away from Dean. After a few moments he looked over to Dean again, but the Winchester was gone. The Novak got out of bed and walk out of the bed to find Dean sitting on the couch buttass naked reading his favorite Vonnegut book again.

“Nice try, Angel, but no dice. The silent treatment don’t work on me…see I grew up with Sammy fucking Winchester.” Dean spoke not looking up from his book.

“You don’t understand, Dean.” Cas frowned.

“THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!!” Dean blurted out as he chucked his book across the small apartment as it hit a vase and shattering it. “It doesn’t just piss me off, it worries me that sometimes you just freak out. You can’t get mad at me for getting angry when you’re the one not talking to me.”

“SOMETIMES I GET SCARED TO HAVE A BABY!” Cas snapped. “I know you want a baby, but what if there is something wrong with it?”

“Nothings gonna be wrong with the baby, but we have to make it first.” Dean said after things calmed down.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*&^%$^&*(*** _

_‘Indica mihi fabulam de puecitiae memoriam vestry ventus…”_ Dean spoke to his class.

All the students stared at him with confused looks. Dean would cut them some slack since it was their first week in Latin 3.

 _‘Intelligere? Iternum me est?”_ Dean was gonna say more this time in English, but Cas flung into the room. “Cas?”

“I need to speak with you out here?” Cas seemed rushed.

“Sure. Kids write a story about your favorite childhood memory. It has to be written in Latin.”

They stepped into the vacant hallway. “Look, Dean.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Cas held the tiny stick with the blue plus sign. “I took it right after you left and had to rush over.”

“That’s amazing, Babe. We’re gonna be Daddies, Cas.” Dean hugged Cas. “I love you so much.”

_**(* &^%$^&*(&^%^&*()*&^%^&*(** _

_“Congrats Dean. Finally, you have wanted kids forever. It didn’t take very long for you…you’ve only dated Cas for 5 years, but y’all aren’t married yet.”_

“Yeah, but me and Cas don’t think we are gonna get married any time soon.” Dean spoke. “I’ll call you later, Sammy. Cas and I are heading to the 1st appointment.” Dean hung up and looked at his boyfriend. “How far along do you think you are?”

“Probably 8 to 10 weeks if my math is correct.” Cas shrugged the last time we had full on sex was 8 weeks ago.”

“No, it’s more like 10 to 10 ½ weeks.” Dean covered his face to hide from Cas.

“What are you talking about? Eight weeks ago we fucked you loved it even with the hiccup then I went on 2 back to back business trips and got swamped with work.” Cas frowned.

“I might have pulled a _‘When Harry Met Sally’_ that time.”

“A _‘When Harry Met Sally’_ moment?” Cas gasped.

“Yeah, I faked an orgasm. You freaked out and killed my boner and couldn’t get it to the climatic point so I let you get off, but the mood was gone for me.” Dean frowned. “So the baby is at least 10 weeks.”

“I can’t believe you did that.” Cas shook his head.

“You try to get a boner after your boyfriend freaks out mid-fuck, then just immediately say you’re ok keep going. It had to be done, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, we’re gonna have a baby.” Cas shrugged. “Thank you for letting me get off then.”

“What can I say? I’m a giver.”

Cas smirked and playfully punched Dean’s arm. “Shut up, Assbutt.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*** _

Cas stepped into the apartment to find Dean clutching his cell phone in both hands and staring at the black screen of the turned off TV. “Dean?”

Dean grunted, but didn’t move. He didn’t even blink. Something was wrong and Cas didn’t like it. The only thing that was moving was Dean’s knee, bouncing up and down rapidly.

“Babe? Are you ok?” Cas set his stuff down.

“I got a call from Dr. Blake. She wants ust to come in tomorrow morning. She says it’s important.” Dean said softly.

Cas’s hand made it’s way to his barely swollen middle. “Do you know what it is? Is something wrong?”

“We don’t know that, yet. For all we know it could be good news…like twins.” Dean flicked his eyes up to the Novak.

“Something’s wrong with the baby, Dean.” Cas bit his nails. “The baby’s got like a third eye, one arm, or three arms…the devil.”

“It’s not gonna be that bad, Cas. Maybe a heart defect or lung problems or maybe twins.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%^&*(** _

“Hello Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester. Thank you for coming in this morning.” Doctor Blake rose from her desk.

“Please, call me Dean. Mr. Winchester is my father.” Dean shook the doctor’s hand. “We’ve been over this.”

“Make this harder for me to tell y’all this.” Sarah frowned.

Cas sat down and placed his hand on his middle. “Oh God.”

“Wait, Honey, just listen. Dr. Blake, what’s going on?” Dean sat down beside Cas.

“We found some abnormalities in the fetus.” Sarah sighed. “The baby has a trisomy in chromosome 21 or commonly known as Down Syndrome.”

Cas doubled over. He was shaking and started sobbing. Dean rubbed his boyfriends back. “It’s ok, Cas. So, the baby is gonna be handicapped, but we won’t love him or her any less.”

“I’m gonna give you two a few moments to talk this over. I have a few patients to see.” Dr. Blake stood.

“Thank you, Dr. Blake.” Dean nodded and watched her step out. Cas sat up with a tear soaked face. “Hey, why are you so upset? Down Syndrome children can live a long life.”

“But they are gonna live a hard life being pitied and treated different because he’s deformed.” Cas blurted out.

“What does that have to do with anything? Why does it matter if he or she is mentally delayed or not fitting to the physical norm?”

“The baby will be retarded and hideously deformed. Oh God, we created an ugly deformed baby! Fuck, Dean!” Cas panicked.

Dean stared wide eyed with both confused and stunned at the way his boyfriend was reacting. “What has gotten into you, Cas?”

“I can’t carry a baby like this.” Cas took Dean’s hands, but the Winchester jerked them away.

“What are you saying, Castiel? It better not be what I think you are saying.” Dean frowned.

“The baby—it’s, it’s gonna—I’m scared.”

“You can’t abort that baby, Castiel. It’s ok to be scared, but you can’t do that.”

“I don’t want the baby inside me!” Cas blurted out, but received a slap across the face. “I’m sorry, but that’s how I feel.”

Dean reeled back to slap again. “Did you forget that my half-brother, Adam has Down Syndrome?”

Cas gasped and covered his mouth. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, you did. You were completely logical when you spoke.” Dean grounded his teeth.

“No, no, I’m just scared. I don’t think I could handle the “extra” care a Down Syndrome kid needs. I can barely take care of Rosco, our cat.” Cas freaked out. “I was using the scientific term retarded and I’m scared of the deformity. I was bullied in school and psychically and mentally “normal”. I can’t imagine what our child would go through.”

“We’re going home. Once I drop you off at the apartment I’m going to John and Kate’s to see Adam. Apparently, this is my fault because trisomy 21 is genetic.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

Dean was pissed at Cas for 3 full months until the Winchester walked into the living room to find Cas talking to his stomach. He never said anything, but the Winchester was glad Cas hadn’t aborted the baby.

Dean couldn’t stop smiling. He threw his bag over his shoulder. “Cas, I’m heading to work.”

“Have a good day.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” The Winchester said as he shut the door.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$**&^** _

_“Ommibus quae faciebat vernalis?”_ Dean walked around the classroom and waited for a response, but came up with nothing. _“Veni! Exaudi me!”_

“Mr. Winchester, can you sometimes use English?”

 _“Quid hor farere? Non seire.”_ Dean frowned. _“Seire vos faciat. Nune, ommibus quae faciebat vernalis?”_

Dean’s class phone rang. He rolled his eyes and picked up the receiver. “Salve?” The class stared at him. “Tibi gratias, vale.”

The class watched their teacher collect his things and walked out of the classroom.

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

Dean ran into the hospital room he was guided to by the nurse. “I’m here. What’s going on?”

Dr. Blake looked up. “Uhm, Mr. Winchester…”

“Where’s Cas? Where’s my boyfriend? Is the baby ok?” Dean blurted out. “It’s Dean, Dr. Blake.”

“Dean, Castiel is in surgery, right now.” She frowned.

“Why? What’s wrong? Give me a fucking answer!” Dean’s anger was bubbling over.

“Castiel miscarried. The baby is a stillborn.”

Dean couldn’t breathe. He doubled over and crouched down on the balls of his toes. Tears bubbled in his eyes. Dr. Blake crouched down to see Dean’s face. “How’s Cas? Was he ok? He was broken up about this too, right?”

“Sweetheart, Castiel hadn’t had time to think. He was in pain and was immediately sent to the OR.” Dr. Blake spoke. “But he definitely was freaking out for the baby’s sake.”

“Oh God, Oh God, Fuck, when can I see Cas?” Dean panted in short choppy breaths. He was drowning.

“Hey, now, Dean, Castiel is currently in surgery. The moment he gets out of recovery and in this room you can see him. Follow me into the breakroom, you need to lay down on the couch in there. Come on, Sweetie.”

_**9* &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%^&*()** _

Cas woke up late in the night. Dean was wide awake. The Novak was groggy, but awake just enough to keep his eyes open. “Dean?”

“Hey, Honey.”

“We lost the baby.” Tears bubbled up in the Novak’s eyes.

“It’s gonna be ok, Cas.” Dean kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“I really wanted her even with the Down Syndrome.” Cas cried. “I’m sorry! I was scared about the deformity, you talked me out of aborting her. We lost her.”

“Hey, hey, it just wasn’t her time. We aren’t gonna stop trying for a baby.” Dean shrugged.

“How are you so calm about this? We lost our unborn child. The same baby that you fought so hard to save from my fear. I insulted your half-brother. You should hate me.” Cas couldn’t help, but sob.

Dean rose from his chair and held Cas’s face. “You can’t help having a miscarriage, Babe. It’s a huge possibility with trisomy 21. Everything you said is water under the bridge. I’m just glad you got over your fear of deformity and it warms my heart to see this emotion from you.”

“I love you, Dean. Never leave me.” Cas wiped his eyes.

“Never gonna leave you, ever. Don’t worry about that. You’ll never piss me off enough that will make me walk out. I love you too much.”

_***( &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

**_6 Years Later…_ **

“Cas, Babe, I know it’s hard for you to move around, but get your ass down here so we can go to Sam’s.” Dean fixed his son’s shirt. _“How does that feel?”_ Dean signed as he spoke.

 _“Why do we gotta dress up?”_ Samandriel signed.

 _“Uncle Sammy is having a party before his wedding with Aunt Ruby.”_ Dean smiled. _“Go potty before Daddy gets down here.”_

The boy ran off and Dean walked up the stairs to find Cas sitting on the bed with bed with his cell in his hands. Dean propped against the door. The new Winchester, former Novak, looked over at his husband. “Dean, I just got a call from Dr. Blake. Our baby girl has some abnormalities. She strongly believes that she will have Waardenburg Syndrome.”

“Ok, it might not be that bad. She might not have that bad of a case.” Dean sat down on the bed.

“Yeah, right. Samandriel has a pretty bad case of Usher’s Syndrome.” Cas sighed.

“Alfie is deaf in one ear and we’re teaching him sign language. His sight hasn’t been affected yet.” Dean shrugged. “We can do this, Angel. Waardenburg Syndrome isn't life-threatening.”

“Why were we dealt the cards that we were?”

“Alfie is awesome and Claire-bear will be just as awesome. Now, we gotta go or Sam will have my head.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean.

_******* _


End file.
